1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water cooling apparatus for use in a refrigerator.
More specifically, the invention relates to a water cooling apparatus for use in conventional domestic refrigerators for dispensing cold water substantially instantaneously.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, there are two methods of direct dispensing of clean, cold water in a home. One method involves the use of bottled water and a cooler, which is often rented to the consumer. Of course, the bottles must be replaced from time to time with new bottles containing water. Not only is the rental of the coolers expensive, but the jugs of water are expensive, heavy and difficult to handle. A second method involves the use of built-in water dispensers in modern refrigerators. Refrigerators incorporating cold water dispensers are relatively expensive, and the dispensing of water at the refrigerator can be a messy operation. Moreover, for the owner of the more conventional refrigerator, the problem still exists. It would be extremely expensive to retrofit existing refrigerators to incorporate water coolers therein. In fact, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, such a procedure is not practiced.
Another problem encountered with household water supplies is that of clean drinking water. The use of carbon and other filters has proliferated. However, carbon filters have a serious drawback. At room and higher temperatures, the charcoal used in such filters is a good breeding ground for bacteria. The problem is so serious that some jurisdictions have considered banning the use of carbon filters in household water systems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,289, which issued to R. Schultz on Jan. 21, 1964 and 5,083,442, which issued to M. Vlock on Jan. 28, 1992 provide solutions to one or the other of the problems mentioned above. However, the Schultz patent does not address the problem of clean water, and the Vlock refrigerator would be expensive to produce. In order to obtain cold water using the Schultz apparatus, it would be necessary to flush all of the warm water out of any pipes or tubes downstream of the water tank in the refrigerator. Adapting the Vlock cooling system to existing conventional refrigerators would be so expensive that it would be out of the question.